Alternative energy sources have become important to the economic and environmental well-being of society. Solar energy, in particular, provides a sustainable, renewable, and natural source of electrical power. Improvements in solar module and inverter technology continue to increase the efficiency of solar energy collection and its conversion to alternating current electrical energy.